Family
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Greg's planning a surprise for the woman he loves, but when her mother is gunned down, he has to protect her instead. I own nothing but Rachael and katie. First CSI fic! Compliments or flames, all reviews wanted!
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Family.

Greg Sanders could still remember the first day when Katie Sparks arrived. She had sauntered into the lab, a thirteen year old girl, in her final year of high school already. A child genius. Of course he had chosen that day to not be able to work out what a certain substance was. So here he was, minding his own business when suddenly BAM! This girl comes in.

"Having some trouble?" she had an English accent. Nice. She had dark blonde/light brown hair about shoulder length and intense green eyes. Freckles darted across her tiny nose and she had soft pink lips.

"No not at all, and what are you supposed to be?" Greg didn't know who she was or what she doing in his lab, so he went for the witty approach.

"I am Katie Sparks. _The _Katie Sparks," now that impressed him "May I have a look since you seem to not be able to identify that?" she pointed to the micro-scope. He knew she was a genius but he didn't expect her to excel above him in this particular course. But Grissom had to choose that moment to wander in. "I've been watching you for the past twenty minutes. You have no idea, let me help."

She smiled and gently nudged him out of the way, she squinted into the micro-scope and grinned more.

"What you are looking at here my unfortunately not so fortunate friend, is in fact. A smudge of eyeliner," her grin couldn't be wider. Grissom laughed and from that day on no matter what, they were partners. And best friends. They did everything together even if Katie did end up doing most of the work.

After Holly's death she stayed for a bit but then had to go back to England to attend certain schools that would help her. Greg could remember the day she came back after that as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Meeting

_The day Katie returned. _

_Episode 1 of season 4._

Greg walked into the break room to get a soda, there was a young gilr in there. Sat crouched over some papers, her dark blonde hair curtaining her face so he couldn't see it. He crouched down to get the soda from the fridge then sat next to her at the table.

"Can I help you?"

She jumped and tucked her long hair behind her ear. Her green eyes looking down, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was asked by Mr. Grissom to look at these prints and see if I could match them." Her English accent was hard to miss.

"Katie?" Greg didn't recognize her.

"Greg Sanders?" her eyes widened in disbelief, "I haven't seen you in three years!"

"I know, wow, you have definitely grown!"

She gave him a little sarcastic smile, "Really? I would never have guessed. I just turned sixteen, and they offered me a job here. In your lab." She smiled and Greg suddenly felt slightly afraid. He had to work with a sixteen year old.

But worse, he had a sixteen year old working in his lab.


	3. Chapter 3: Current Situation

_Present_

A year later Katie had given birth to Greg's child Rachael. He hadn't meant to get her pregnant it was a one night thing, but when they found out about her pregnancy they stayed together and battled through it together.

When Riley turned up the relationship between the two of them faltered due to Riley constantly flirting with Greg, and when Greg flirted back it caused Katie to go into a mini-meltdown and when Katie had confronted Greg about her feelings _someone _had shot Katie in the ankle. Katie spent some time in hospital when Riley told her that it had been her that shot her.

Katie was too scared to tell anyone even Greg in case of what Riley might do. She might hurt Greg to make sure her secret was protected. When Katie finally gathered her strength and courage she told Riley that she had told Greg and Riley mysteriously left.

Katie and Greg lingered between friends and 'together' for a while then Greg decided he wanted to show Katie exactly how he felt. So that was what he was going to do. He just had to get the right moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Leanne Sparks

"Honestly Greg it's gonna be fine!" Katie rushed around the kitchen trying to find her keys.

"Hold on a sec, Rachael have you seen my keys?" Katie's six year old daughter appeared in the doorway, she shrugged and walked out again. "Ok, get ready Grandma will be here soon! Sorry Greg I can't find the keys anywhere and my mother is going to be here any minute! I have to get to work quick, I'll meet you there ok bye hun!"

Katie hung up on Greg and after smiling at the phone for a minute he went to get in the car.

"Rachael, have you brushed your hair?" Katie shouted up the stairs.

The doorbell half rang and Katie had her hand on the door handle before she heard three gunshots.

Katie froze, nothing could have happened, she would open the door to find her mother smiling and bearing gifts to shower upon Rachael. She edged the door open fraction by fraction, noting her pepper spray on the shelf next to the door. Just in case, you could get a lot of weird people in Vegas.

Just a little more and she would be able to see the doorstep. Keeping behind the door for protection she opened it. Lying on the floor in front of her in a flowery frock, covered in blood, was her mother.

"Mommy, is Grandma here yet? I heard the door." Rachael stood at the top of the stairs.

"Don't come downstairs sweetie. Grandma has a really big surprise." A tear slid down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: Start of a Sad Case

An hour later, Katie sat in her living room with Rachael on her lap. She was trying not to cry, she didn't want to frighten Rachael. She was explaining that 'Grandma had gone to a big place in the clouds where they all wore white dresses and crowns of gold.'

Greg walked in with his Field kit. Rachael jumped up and ran to him as he put down his kit he scooped her up and hugged her. Katie stood, smiling sadly at the pair. Her eyes swimming with tears, Greg put Rachael down and she ran to meet Catherine who had just walked in through the side door in the kitchen. He then walked over to Katie. They stood in an alkward silence for a moment before the realisation of the situation struck Katie. Tears fell down her cheeks as she rested her head on his chest and held onto his jacket, inhaling his sweet scent. Simultaniously he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, he kept his face there, her hair smelt nice, fresh.

She pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well, we'd better get to work." She attempted a watery smile before snatching up her keys and going out to the car to get her feild kit. She got halfway down the path before running into Langston.

"I'm so sorry Katie, I'm also sorry but your car's been broken into, it looks like your kit's been stolen. You'll have to share with Greg." Langston informed her, looking grave, "I'm sure he won't mind."

Katie didn't trust her voice so she just nodded and began to make her way back inside. She seriously wanted to work, to take her mind off the situation, Langston understood that, he was good at understanding people.

Greg was stood by the side door, they were using the side door as the body was blocking the front door and Katie couldn't bear to look at it yet.

"Ok, Katie, Greg look after Rachael and maybe ask her if she saw anything unusual. Catherine will be with me examining the body and when Nick gets here then he can check the road to see if there were any tyre marks or anything."

They separated into opposite Directions.


	6. Chapter 6: Langston and Catherine

_Langston and Catherine._

"Three gunshot wounds; one to the head and two to the back." Langston stood over the body examining it. "But why would anyone want her dead?"

"Gambling victim?" Catherine suggested.

"No, Katie said her mother was definitely not a gambler. And I really hope she knew her mother well."

"Let's hope so."

"Hey guys, heard this was Katie's mom, is that true?" the coroner arrived. Unfortuntaly he had, had a huge crush on Katie for quite a while.

"Yep, but please don't get side tracked. Send Mrs. Sparks to Doc Robbins and tell him who it is." Catherine instructed snapping a couple more photos.

"Sure," he began to move the body onto his stretcher with the black bag.

"Wouldn't she have had a suitcase? She was visiting she would have needed some bags."

"Maybe a robbery gone wrong, but Katie said she didn't hear any signs of a struggle." Catherine replied.

"She was concentrating on a) finding her keys and b) talking to Rachael." Langston pointed out.

"Well I for one am stumped. Maybe Nick'll find something." Catherine continued to search the floor for evidence.


	7. Chapter 7: Greg and Katie

_Katie and Greg._

"Honey, what were you doing when you heard the door?" Greg was sat opposite his daughter in her bedroom.

"I was brushing my hair, like mommy told me too." She pointed to her white dressing table by the window, "Over there."

Greg crossed to the window and pulled back the curtain. He could see Nick on the opposite side of the road he looked like he was taking a print. And as he looked down he could see Catherine and Langston talking to the coroner. He couldn't see which one from here.

He thought it was the new one, Callum his name was. He turned to look at Katie and nodded.

"What did you see out of the window sweetie?" Katie held her daughters hand.

"There was a car, and because I'm playing a game of how many licence plate numbers we can get before we turn ten with Carmen at school. I took it down. It's on the desk, It was big and black. A man leaned out of the car and another one got out and ran. He grabbed grandma's case and went back to the car. Then there were the loud bangs. But the man had already putten the case in the car. He then ran all the way back to pick some little things up off the ground. Then he ran back to the car and they drove off. Then I went to the top of the stairs and mommy told me to stay there until she said come down.

"Is that Ok daddy?"

She gazed at Greg who now stood by the desk examining the peice of paper.

"yes thank you Rachael, I'll be right back." He left Katie and Rachael.


	8. Chapter 8: Suicide

_All together again._

"Ok, we didn't find any shell casing but that's accounted for by what Rachael saw. Nick found a print of a tire track and is now going to take it to the lab, Greg, Katie, I want you to stay here. Take some time off. Greg you are to take care of her do you understand." Langston leaned in close to him, "You know how sensitive she is, she might do something dangerous. And it doesn't help that she is already depressed."

Nick, Langston and Catherine walked towards the side door and toward the lab whilst Katie locked the front door shut. She leaned her forehead against it appreciating the coolness of the door against her clammy skin.

Her thoughts turned to her father. After Rachael had been born he hated her, disapproved of such an early pregnancy, all he had done was make sure that she was the child prodigy. It really got on her nerves. Then her amazing mother, she had loved her so much, she was always there for her. She came to visit Rachael loads, she supported her through her mini-meltdown stage and every time she'd been in hospital (fairly often) she'd visited. Then her sister and brother, her sister took after her father, only caring about the career, but her brother had been lovely and kind. He died when she was fifteen, he was twenty.

Her family, it was slowly falling apart, now that her mother was dead on her doorstep her father and sister would never talk to her again. They would hate her forever, Rachael could do without her. She was obviously a terrible mother, Rachael deserved to be with Greg more.

Greg. Even just the name made her heart race. And brought tears to her eyes, he deserved better then her, he could take care of Rachael. She had been in love with him for almost six years now. They had a funny on-off relationship that was hard to keep track of. He could definitely be fine without her.

That made up her mind, no one in this world wanted her. She had learned never to stay where she wasn't wanted.

"Hey," Greg stood behind her, his CSI vest off just his shirt. He looked so casual. She liked it when he looked normal. She smiled, she wanted Greg to remember her like this, normal, relatively happy.

"Where's Rach? She needs to get to bed." Katie faked the smile more. She needed to distract Greg for a few minutes. "Would you mind, I wanna just Y'know have a couple of minutes."

"Sure," he smiled. If he knew what she was planning then he would never have agreed. He would never have left her side.

As soon as Greg was out of sight carrying a sleepy Rachael, Katie sprinted for the downstairs bathroom. Where she kept the medicines. She fumbled around in the cabinet for a few seconds before she found what she was looking for. She snatched the cup out of it's holder on the wall before pouring out half a dozen pills into the palm of her hand. She filled the cup with water, spilling some in her hurry, and shoved the pills into her mouth. She washed them back with the water and poured out another half a dozen.

"Katie, where are you?" Greg was downstairs. She rushed to refill the cup and Greg walked in. She threw the pills in her mouth and Greg suddenly realised what was happening.

"No!" she shouted as he darted across towards her. Tears poured down her cheeks as she brought the cup to her lips. Her hands trembling. He prised open her mouth, she attempted to pour the water into her mouth but he knocked it flying so she tried to swallow them without the water. She managed to down three out of six but he fished three out.

"Katie, Katie, listen to me I'm here!" Greg turned her to face him. But her other nine pills were beginning to take effect. Her face went pale, she was crying violently now, Greg wanted to cry out of exasperation. "Katie you are going to be all right come on Katie. Come On!" he cried. Tears now streaming down his own cheeks as well as hers.

"Greg," she breathed. Her body was beginning to fall, he held her upright. "Gregory." Old nicknames stuck well. Her eyelids were fluttering closed, but she managed a crooked smile. Then she collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9: What Hapened In The Hospital

**Chapter 9**

Her body slumped into him. He fished out his mobile phone, he called for an ambulance then he called Langston and asked him to send Catherine.

Catherine and the ambulance arrived about the same time, the paramedics rushed Katie into the ambulance whilst Greg thanked Catherine for babysitting Katie. Greg then jumped in the ambulance and held onto Katie's hand until he was told he had to move.

He crouched in the corner whilst the paramedics muttered among themselves, poking and prodding Katie all the time.

Greg was too worried to understand what was going on, he just sat and prayed silently. When they reached the hospital she was rushed into a place where greg wasn't allowed. He stared at the tiled floor, he seemed to be here way to often.

"Hello, are you here for Katie Sparks?" A young blonde nurse came out of the room, she looked solemn. Katie would not be dead, he promised himself.

"Yeah, is she alright?" Greg expected the worst but hoped for the best.

"She's going to be Ok, you can go and see her. The shocks woke her up but she's still drowsy and it wouldn't surprise me if she falls asleep. You can only stay for a short while though. She needs rest."

"Yes thank you." Greg had to force himself not to run into the tiny room, and it seemed to take him forever to get in there.

Katie lay on the narrow bed looking drained. As she saw him enter she smiled then looked guilty as tears swam to her eyes.

"I am so sorry." She murmured. "I just felt so helpless, nobody needs me, nobody has ever needed me. My dad would have disinherited me when Rachael was born but my mum stopped him. Now she died on my doorstep. He'll never speak to me again." Her voice cracked and more tears fell lightly down her pale cheeks.

He strode forwards and took her hand.

"It's all gonna be ok. I promise. I need you, I have no idea what I'd do without you, Katie I..."

"Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Miss Sparks needs her strength to make a full recovery." The blonde nurse left again and through the blind Greg could see her applying a fair amount of lip gloss and fluffing up her hair.

"See you later, tell Rachael I love her." Katie murmured, she seemed to be dozing off.

"Goodbye, Katie. You'll be in my thoughts always." He said softly like a lullaby, lulling her to a peaceful sleep.

As he walked out the attractive nurse approached him.

"Hi, um, I was wondering if, um, after my shift you'd like to go for coffee or something? I mean only if you're free of course but still, um, yeah?"

Greg peered through the blinds at Katie one last time before shaking his head and walking away. Leaving the nurse looking crestfallen.


	10. Chapter 10: Third Time Lucky

**Chapter 10**

"Ok, watcha got." Langston walked into Hodges who was examining the tire print.

"Well, It's from a large, black SUV." He looked up and grinned.

"Well I knew that from Rachael, so what else you got." Langston cocked his head at him. Hodges smile broadened.

"All these types of SUV's have a special tire print, if you guys can find the car, then we can find the murderers . You said that Rachael had the licence plate number, use that to find them then we can check it in the garage against the prints. We need the car anyway so we can examine the vehicle for evidence."

"Thanks Hodges."

"Hey, Ray." Langston heard a familiar voice from behind him as Catherine approached.

"I thought you were looking after Rachael?"

"Called Lindsey, told her I'd pay her for it. She accepted right away, she loves Rachael anyway. Anyways what we got?"

"A very confused Hodges! Who is this woman and why all of a sudden is she getting like loads of attention?" Hodges seemed a little put out.

"This, is Katie's mother's murder. We are going to find the bastards that did this." Ray turned to him briefly before coming back to Catherine, "I need you to go and get that Licence plate number off Greg, don't set him off, and then try and get Archie to find the car."

"Sure," Catherine walked off in the direction of the door, for the third time that evening. 'Third time lucky,' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Langston turned back to Hodges who's shocked face had not changed since Langston had told him the ID. Knowing that he wouldn't move for ages he left to go and find Nick.


	11. Chapter 11: Deadly Babysitting

**Chapter 11**

"Ok Racahel I give up. Come out now, you win!" Lindsay shouted into the silent house. "Rachael, please come out now." She waited a few moments. "I have sweeties!"

"Sweetieeessss!" Rachael ran out from behind a curtain squealing with delight. Right up to Lindsay who was fishing in her handbag for the sweets she'd brought for Rachael. She handed a few over.

"Hey, you won ok. Here's your prize." She smiled. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back, I have to get the door." She ruffled her hair and stood up straight.

Walking over to the door there were two more sharp raps.

Pushing her long blonde hair out of her face she opened the door.

There was a man, there was a baseball bat, there was the floor.

"Rachael get outta here." Was all Lindsay managed to say before she saw the man reach for Rachael then she saw nothing, just the blackness. She allowed herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hot Medic

**Chapter 12**

Catherine arrived at Katie's as Lindsay was being attended to by a hot paramedic. Lindsay was doing her best to flirt even with a bleeding head.

"Lindsay, oh my god are you ok?" Catherine rushed over to her daughter.

"I'm fine mom, where's Rachael how is she?"

"Lindsay honey, I'm sorry Rachael's gone. We're tring to get a hold of Greg but I think he's visiting Katie for the third time today so he can't get to his phone. Nick's gone to the hospital to try and find him and maybe tell Katie. Sara called after she heard and she said she'd going to try and get a hold of Grissom. Grissom really liked Katie, he was the first person to take her seriously. If she's in hospital he'll wanna see her."

"Sure, can I go see her?" Lindsay didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Ah, no I prescribe you bed rest!" the paramedic put in.

"Who with?" Lindsay grinned.

"Down girl," Catherine looked around for a familiar face. "Everything seems to be happening around this house and this family. What have they done?" she muttered to herself.

"Maybe they just got really unlucky." Ray appeared behind her.

"Hey, where'd you come from?"

"Just dropped Nick off at the Hospital. I really don't wanna be there when Katie and Greg find out that Rachael has been taken. Katie'll break down and right now I think Greg will too. Most of Katie's life has been destroyed in a day. Poor girl, no wonder she tried to commit suicide." Ray looked Grave.

"She tried to commit suicide! Oh god, she is never going to forgive me. I'm never going to get to spend time with Rachael ever again!" Lindsay seemed sort of solemn.

"Well you can only hope for the best." the 'medic smiled and continued to bandage Lindsay's head.


	13. Chapter 13: Lost

Katie was recovering incredibly well. She was still wired up but now could stay awake for longer then half an hour without her stomach causing her to pass out (that was when Greg had to leave). Greg assumed it must be because she'd been in hospital so many times and had already attempted suicide once before, he didn't want to think about that, that she was recovering well. The doctor's said that with the right medication she could be out of hospital within three days. She wouldn't be properly cured for quite a while but she could go back to work in a week. This made her happy.

"Greg, can I talk to you for a second." Nick appeared at the doorway, Greg and Katie had been laughing and chatting for about twenty minutes.

Nick looked like he had bad news and he needed Katie to get better so he followed Nick out into the pristine hallway.

"Greg, I am so sorry. Lindsay was looking after Rachael, babysitting, and then the men that killed Katie's mom came back. Lindsay couldn't do anything about it I mean she got knocked out by a baseball bat! But..."

"Get on with it Nick." Greg realised something was very wrong due to the look on Nick's face.

"Rachael's been taken by the murderers." Nick really didn't want to have given this peice of news.

Greg pushed his hair out of his forehead and sighed. Then the anger overtook him, he kicked a chair before realising Katie could see everything, he then pulled it back and sat on it, burying his face in his hands.

"We gotta tell Katie. Do you want to or shall I?" Nick rested a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I will," Greg said quietly. "Come in with me just in case she gets a little, upset."

He stood and from the way he walked into the room Katie could tell something was up.

"What's happened? Oh my god is it Rachael!" Katie reached out for Greg's hand and he took it.

He nodded.

Tears dribbled down Katie's cheeks. She had been so selfish, just thinking about herself, if she'd been there then Rachael would be alright. She just prayed she wasn't dead.

"What's happened?" she repeated staring down at hers and Greg's clasped hands. "Just tell me I can take it." She understood that she had to be brave. Had to be brave for Rachael.

"Well the murderers have her... But I promise I will get her back!" greg promised. He hoped for the best that Katie wouldn't freak out. But she was completely calm, her glassy eyes just stared down at the entwined hands that lay on the bed beside her.

"44 percent of children kidnapped are killed within the first 3 hours of abduction. 86 percent within the first 24 hours. We have 3 hours. I want to come out of hospital, i have to help. This is different."

"I'll see what we can do." Nick put in from behind Greg, this was when Katie finally looked up and gave Nick a watery smile. He nodded and walked out in hope of finding Katie's doctor.

"You know we'll find her? Don't you?" Katie smiled vaguely at Greg, who tried to return it but wasn't sure if it looked fake or not.

"Yeah," he attempted, "Yeah we will."


	14. Chapter 14: Suspicions

**Chapter 14**

"Hey Doc, do you think that with her mom dead and her daughter missing Katie might leave Greg?" Callum asked Al Robbins who was examining the body brought in by him.

Doctor Robbins looked up at him with a faint look of bemusement.

"So you like Katie?" he adjusted his spectacles so that they perched more securely on his nose.

"Yeah," he nodded, his gaze lost focus, "She always was going on about how much her mom annoyed her and how Rachael infuriated her, maybe it's a blessing they're gone."

Something technological bleeped in his pocket and he hurriedly said his goodbye's and left.

Doctor Robbins looked after him in bewilderment which soon turned to curiosity. After thinking logically about what Callum had just said he decided to ignore it and carry on with the autopsy.

A few minutes later Nick walked in followed by Greg.

"Hey," the doctor greeted the two men. "Is Katie going to be joining us, if she doesn't want to then I don't blame her but I heard she was out of hospital."

Nick replied, "Yeah, she's outside. She says she might come in if she feels up to it but in the mean time she's tryna figure out who could've taken Rachael."

Greg nodded in agreement. Both of the other men could tell that all he wanted at the moment was to be out there with her trying to find his daughter, and to comfort her.

Doctor Robbins was kind enough to speak out.

"Do you wanna take Katie upstairs to the lab, I think they found a fibre or something."

"Yeah, man you don't need to be here. I can do this by myself." Nick added giving his friend a warm smile.

Greg nodded thankfully before exiting the room.

"Right let's see what we've got. C.O.D was the gunshot wound to the head. Of course we know the T.O.D was around 11 am yesterday morning. Any questions?"


	15. Chapter 15: Found

**Chapter 15**

Katie and Greg walked in an awkward silence. She was still embarrassed at how she's been as foolish as to attempt suicide. And how selfish, she only ever thought about herself, well from now on she was going to live to please others. That seemed to be fair.

They continued walking, up and up towards the lab. All the time in the same, deafening silence.

Greg wanted to say something to break the ice, but he couldn't think. He was worried about her, he was terrified for Rachael, if her captors even laid a finger on her then he would tear them to pieces. Her and Katie were his reason in life. He loved them both so much.

Katie was a couple of stairs in front of him, suddenly she slipped and almost went flying down, but Greg caught her. She clung onto his shoulder trying to get back on her feet. If she had fallen then she would have broken her neck.

"What the..." Katie stooped forward to observe the stair she had just slipped on, there was an oily residue on it. Greg pulled out a swab and, well, swabbed it.

"We'll take it to the lab, this isn't here on accident. Someone planted it."

Katie nodded in agreement and they continued their ascent, Careful to watch their footing.

As they entered through the double doors eyes set on them, they turned the corner to check in the evidence and Katie stopped dead in her tracks.

At the end of the hallway, stood Rachael. Katie took in that it was really her and ran the length of the hallway, Greg was close behind. Katie grabbed her daughter into a hug and Greg pulled them both into a hug of his own. He kissed both the tops of their heads and held them tighter. A tear escaped from under his eyelid, they were already dribbling down Katie's. They sat huddled on the floor of the corridor, Catherine and Lindsey walked in and hurried over, then Hodges and Ray emerged from the lab. People were staring but no one cared. Catherine, Lindsey, Ray and Hodges stood around them and finally Katie pulled away and cupped her hands over her daughters face. Greg stood up and took an unsteady step back.

Henry came out of the lab and put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

Then someone else was stood amongst them. Callum.

"Who took you? Did they hurt you? Did they..." Katie couldn't finish her sentence. Rachael didn't say anything her eyes flickered to Callum and no one saw him shake his head. Everyone's eyes were focused on Katie.

"Let's continue this in my office." Catherine stood them up and ushered them into her office. Henry and Hodges hurried back to work. One of them took the swab Greg had found with him. Callum grinned at Rachael before slinking off towards the door.

The rest of them trooped off into Catherine's office to get the story in Rachael's point of view.


	16. Chapter 16: A Story and a Suspect

**Chapter 16**

"After Lindsay fell down they came for me. They were wearing those mask things over their faces and they told me to be quiet. Then one of them picked up me and ran out into the street. He putted me into the, the van. The big one that I saw the other day, I think. And then they all came and we drove away. I went to sleep after one of the men gave me some sweeties. And when I woke up we were in an apartment. I got up and walked around. In the bedroom it was... it was..."

"Rachael, do you know his name? If you do then you need to tell us." Catherine leant forward in her chair to address the six year old that sat on her father's lap.

She nodded and gulped. She looked nervously around her eyes lingering on the door. She looked scared.

"Do we know him?" Langston asked her.

She nodded again.

"He likes mommy." She whispered and everyone looked at each other blankly. Greg looked at Katie and she shrugged.

"What was his name? Don't worry. He isn't going to hurt you. I promise." Langston asked.

"It was the man that took away Grandma on the stretcher."

At that moment Doctor Robbins burst through the door.

"Callum, he's taken a few of the really sharp scalpels! He's gone mad, said that all he needed to do was get rid of the two things Katie loves the most! He said earlier that he thought Mrs Sparks being gone would be a blessing! He's gonna come!" he panted. "Also, he has a gun. I only got a glimpse but I think it's the same one that came back with the ballistics report! I think he killed Katie's mom and took Rachael!"

"Well that clears up everything. It's Callum." Catherine went to move towards the door. But all the lights went out, except the one in the hall right outside Catherine's office door.

There were three gunshots and screaming. Then it all went silent and they heard a shouting voice.

"I want to see Katie. Send her out!" It was Callum.

In the dim light Greg could see Katie's pale face, scared.

He held on tighter to his daughter. He willed Katie not to move.

She rose and walked over to the door. Intending to leave.


	17. Chapter 17: Protection

**Chapter 17**

"Katie!" Greg whispered urgently, she turned and he shook his head frantically. She gave him a small smile, and mouthed something that he couldn't quite understand.

So this is what it feels like to live your life for others. It had been a fairly short one.

She opened the door and stepped out into the light firmly shutting the door behind her.

"I'm here. What is it you want?" all remained silent. "Well at least let me see you. What are you gonna get rid of? What do I love the most?" still silence. Except for the whimper of someone in a lab to her right.

"Coz chocolate is probably top of my..."

"Shut Up!" Callum made himself seen. Directly in front of her.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I want you to say nothing. Only answer my questions. And only when you're asked them. First, Who do you love more, your daughter or Greg?" he spat a little when he said Greg's name.

"I.. I can't really answer that. Why?"

"You are not allowed to ask questions!" he lifted his hand angrily, the scalpel glinted in the light. It was directed right at her. Katie heard Lindsay gasp from inside the office. That office was hardly soundproof.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"I think Greg should die first. That way you can truly see how much you love me!"

Greg held his breath as he handed his daughter over to Lindsay and Catherine who both held her tight and nodded to Greg. In all the time they had known him they knew he would handle this properly without wasting life.

"I'm here." Greg walked out of the office and stood in front of Katie. He was instinctively protecting her.

But she gently pulled him back to stand next to her. She didn't want to show any sign's of a relationship. She wanted for Callum even to see that she didn't love Greg, that way she might not harm either him or Rachael.

"You don't need to hurt anyone Callum. Me and you we can go off together. It's you I want." Katie stepped forward trying to slink her body the way she'd seen models do. "You can see that I don't love Greg, and you were right Rachael is just a burden on my shoulders. But there's no need to hurt them, Especially If I come with you."

He closed the distance between them and tilted her chin towards his face. She opened her eyes wide, trying to look innocent and beautiful. His face was getting closer and every instinct in her body wanted to rip away from him to run back. His other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She couldn't get out now whether she wanted to or not.

Then his lips clamped onto hers, his hand travelled down from her chin and held her back from the other side. He transferred the scalpel to his right hand.

Greg looked away as he continued to kiss her. He wished she'd just pull away, she could do it so why wasn't she.

He finally broke away from her, she felt sick. She quickly closed her eyes to stop herself from throwing up. He still held her.

In his mind Greg cursed himself a million times. Why hadn't he gone to his locker and retrieved his gun. He was defenceless against a man with 2 scalpels, a gun and Katie in his arms.

"Well that settles it then doesn't it?" Callum breathed into Katie's face.

"Settles what?" Katie fought against the tears trying to escape from her eye's.

"You didn't kiss me back."

He whirled her round to face Greg and moved one arm to lock around her neck, whilst the one still holding the scalpel also moved to her neck. It pressed against her skin, she could feel the cold, sharp metal press against her skin.

Callum spoke to Greg.

"Get your daughter."

Greg's mind was searching for an idea. What could he do now?


	18. Chapter 18: I Love You

**Chapter 18**

"I am not going to bring my daughter into this." He whispered.

"It's ok Daddy." Rachael walked out of the office. Katie closed her eyes.

"Rachael will you please go back in there."

"No daddy." She looked back at the office door which had been left slightly ajar. She turned back to Greg, "Can I have a hug?" she held out her arms and Katie noticed something tucked into the pocket of her denim dress. Greg noticed it too.

He knelt down and hugged his daughter, he pulled the gun lightly out of her pocket before nudging her back to the door. He cam up off his knee and Rachael ran to the door. He swung the gun round to face Callum and Katie.

"I wouldn't." Callum pressed the knife closer to Katie's throat and a small bead of blood appeared and began to trickle down her neck.

"Just let her go and I won't hurt you. Let her go and we'll take you into custody. True it'll be twenty five to life but still. Just let her go." Greg held the gun, he didn't want to hit Katie.

"Greg, just do it. Seriously just shoot, take care of Rachael, she'll be fine with you! Please! I don't want you or Rach to get hurt please just shoot!" she pleaded. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I am not going to hurt you!" Greg replied struggling to keep himself from breaking down.

"You have to." Katie whispered.

"Yes Greg, shoot, shoot me. If your willing to kill her in the process. You say your going to shoot then I'll kill her before the bullet leaves the gun." Callum smirked, hiding behind Katie's long, dark blonde hair.

Katie felt her heel against her shoe. Heels, perfect. She raised her foot and slammed it back down on Callum's. He grunted in pain and bent down to reach for his foot, the scalpel left Katie's throat and was hovering above her cheek. His other arm was grasping her arm, she twisted and he let go but the scalpel caught her cheek. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor.

Brass ran out of the darkness and knocked the knife out of his hand. He then twisted his arm around so that he could cuff him.

"Mr Callum Roberts I am arresting you for the murder of Leanne Sparks and the attempted murder of Katie Sparks. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Brass told him as he cuffed him.

"What about the shots we heard earlier?" Langston emerged from the office.

"No one was hurt they were just warning shots to get everyone to be quiet."

Greg knelt down beside Katie who lay panting on the floor, she had her eyes closed and a hand on her forehead. Blood ran down her cheek, and a trickle from her neck where the knife had pricked her.

"Katie, are you alright?" he asked her concerned about the way she hadn't opened her eyes. She opened them and gave him a smile. She sat up and nodded.

"Fine, just a little, Y'know, been held at gun-point before but never scalpel point." She let out a little laugh.

He smiled with her and wiped away a trickle of blood that escaped from the cut on her cheek.

"What did you mouth to me when you were about to leave the office?" he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Oh that's easy. I love you."


	19. Chapter 19: An Ending Proposal

**Chapter 19 **

A week had passed and it was as if barely anything had happened. Katie was flying out at the end of the month for her mother's funeral back in England. Rachael and Greg were going to join her, and Greg had been acting strange. Talking with the other CSI's but quickly changing the subject whenever Katie walked up to them.

That Saturday night Greg picked Katie up, Rachael was staying at a friends house. Katie hadn't been 100% sure this was a good idea but Greg persuaded her that Rachael needed to live a normal life.

Greg lead her into a darkened room, in the centre of the room there stood a single candle. Lit, it's flame flickered and danced. The edges of the room were shrouded in darkness, it made Katie feel a little uneasy.

"Katie, I wanted to ask you something." Greg stood by the candle and held his hand out to her. She took it and joined him by the candle.

He lowered himself onto one knee and Katie's smile fell and instead she looked shocked and a little scared.

"Greg, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Katie, I really love you. And I wanna always be there to protect you, to help you, and Rachael. Please, marry me?" he asked, smiling.

Katie looked lost for words, her mouth formed a word that wasn't spoken.

"Say yes!" someone squealed from the corner.

Half a dozen voices shushed her.

"Everyone's here aren't they?" Katie looked at Greg,

"Well yeah, they aren't the best at keeping quiet." Greg looked sheepish.

"Say yeeeees!" That was Catherine.

"Do it, Do it!" That was Nick.

"Will you guys shut up you're totally ruining the romance!" Grissom? Katie couldn't believe her ears. Greg really had gone to get everyone here.

"Ok who's here?" Katie looked around. A light switch was flicked on and suddenly the room was full of people.

There was Catherine, Langston, Nick, Henry, Hodges, Brass even Wendy, Sara, Grissom and Rachael.

"Oh my god everyone's here!" Katie smiled and Greg stood up as the girls gathered around Katie. She turned towards them for a second then turned back.

Greg stood there and Katie raised her eyebrow.

"One knee Greg," Grissom told him.

"Oh right," he knelt.

"And I suggest you start again," Henry added.

Greg nodded and took Katie's hands.

"Katie Sparks, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, please will you marry me?" Greg smiled that cute smile of his and Katie's heart melted.

"Yes," she giggled. Applause erupted and Greg stood, he pulled her in and touched her lips with his. Now this was a kiss that Katie definitely enjoyed.

"Hey love-birds!" Catherine shouted over the cheers. "Aren't you supposed to have a ring?"

Greg's face fell as her began to frantically search his pocket.

"You lost the ring, this is a great start!" Wendy inputted and there was laughter.

Greg was concentrating, "I haven't lost it, I mean, it's here somewhere."

"Hey daddy look what I found!" Rachael held up a beautiful ring, it had a single diamond stone resting on a gold band." The women gasped and the men whistled.

"That's where it went!" Greg pointed and took the ring from Rachael, "thank you Rachael."

"Now you take good care of that Katie, and I'm talking about Greg." Grissom said and a ripple of laughter surrounded them, but as Greg placed the ring on Katie's finger there was nothing but 'aww's'.

They began to clap and cheer again as Katie admired her ring before kissing Greg again.

She was so happy that she never had to let him go again.

He was now hers and all hers.


End file.
